The Brown/Tufts University Fogarty AIDS International Research Training Program (D43TW000237) is applying for continued support of its educational activities for the next 5 years, 2010-2015. Over the past 16 years, the Brown/Tufts Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) has trained over 100 clinical investigators from India, the Philippines, Cambodia, Indonesia, and, most recently, western Kenya, resulting in about 100 peer-reviewed publications over the past 5 years alone. Brown/Tufts AITRP trainees have assumed national leadership positions in each of these countries, and several play significant roles in multinational clinical research networks. In this new cycle the Brown/Tufts AITRP proposes to focus on longer term training, advanced degree training at either Brown or Tufts. Trainees may elect to participate in MPH, Masters Programs in Biostatistics, or Clinical Research, as well as PhD programs. In addition, we have developed one year, post doctoral mentored research training courses in a variety of clinical research disciplines, including Molecular Virology, Clinical Trial Research Design, HIV Prevention Research, Women's Health, Nutrition and Metabolic Studies, as well as Pharmacology. In order to identify the highest caliber trainees, the AITRP has developed a formal advisory process, which includes the Directors of several international AIDS programs, Public Health Research Institutes and Research Universities each of the affiliated countries. In addition, a formal mentoring program has been developed which will ensure that each international trainee is in frequent contact with a designated Brown or Tufts faculty mentor whose research interests are congruent with those of the relevant trainee. Prospective candidates will be proposed by our international advisors and their selection with be conducted during the monthly meetings of the Brown-Tufts Fogarty AITRP Executive Committee, which includes accomplished faculty from all affiliated institutions with diverse academic training and a commitment to international public health training, followed by approval and guidance from the Training Advisory Group. The University of Ghana is being added as a pilot training site.